Kidnapped
by Skandar-Loves-Redvines
Summary: When Percy is kidnapped by the Titan Army, Annabeth and some friends go on a quest to save him, even though it was forbidden by Chiron. Percabeth. One sided Clarisse x Percy. EDIT - 10/28/09: THIS STORY HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED
1. Annabeth Has A Maniacal Grin

**Disclaimer- I do not own PJO (well duh!). But don't worry; it's on my Christmas list! And now, Let The Story Begin!**

Chapter One: Annabeth Has A Maniacal Grin

"Hold on, tell me again, _what_ happened to Percy?"

"Annabeth," Chiron sighed. "We cannot do anything. Percy has been kidnapped by Kronos' army, and they have threatened to harm him if we do not surrender."

"But there has to be something we can do. Can't we have a quest or something?" Annabeth asked desperately.

"I am sorry, Annabeth. But we can't have a quest, for the risk that they might injure Percy. We cannot have him harmed, he is crucial to the fate of Olympus. He will be alright. Percy is clever. He will play for time."

"But-"

"Annabeth, consider what I have told you. The fate of Olympus is at stake. Don't act rashly. We will find a way out. We _will_ get Percy back."

Annabeth turned. Chiron, thinking that she had finally given up, galloped away towards the archery range to check on some arguing campers. But Annabeth hadn't given up at all. She had a maniacal smile on her face. Anybody who knew Annabeth well knew that the only time Annabeth had a smile like that was when she had a plan…

**Okay, so I made Annabeth's maniacal grin up, sue me (not literally!). Sorry for the short chapter, but I promise more in the next chapter. Please R & R. I want to know if I've done anything wrong with this. Plus, if I don't get 5 or more reviews, I'm not going to continue. Ha, ha, blackmail!**


	2. Annabeth Gets A Prophecy

**Disclaimer- I do not own PJO. Why do we have to put these? I'm pretty sure everyone knows we don't own it, Rick does. On With The Story!!!**

Chapter Two: Annabeth Gets A Prophecy

She walked slowly up the stairs of the Big House. Chiron was still down at the archery range showing Melina Granite, a daughter of Aphrodite, how to hit a bull's-eye, but Mr. I- Hate- Kids- And- Want- To- Make- Their- Lives- Miserable, a.k.a. Mr. D, was snoozing in his bedroom *cough-throne room-cough* , and there was a chance he would wake up and catch Annabeth, and sentence her to kitchen duty, and she _really_ didn't want kitchen duty. She snuck past Mr. D's room, past the parlor, past Chiron's quarters, and up the stairs to the attic. There she was. The Oracle of Delphi, dressed as usual in her hippie, tie-dyed clothes. Annabeth remembered the last time she had received a prophecy. She shuddered as she thought of the last line, which had come true in a way she hadn't imagined. _And lose a love to worse than death._ She didn't want to think of what might happen this time.

"Umm…hi," Annabeth whispered nervously.

"_I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Pheobus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach, seeker and ask." _The mummy rasped.

Annabeth took a deep breath. "I need to know how to save Percy."

An image shimmered before Annabeth. She saw Thalia, Grover, Clarisse, and… Luke. She clenched her fists. She felt like punching the image-Luke, even though she knew it wasn't real. "_It's only an image, Annabeth."_ She thought._ "Just listen to the Oracle, and figure out how to save Percy."_

Thalia, Grover, Clarisse, and Luke stood up, each reciting two lines of the prophecy-

"_Three friends, one other shall travel west,_

_Their bravery tested, and put to its best_

_The children of the traitor, _

_Must prove to be greater,_

_The forces of the vile,_

_Defeated by one gone senile_

_Warriors of the Lord of Dead_

_Shall tell you the answer to where you shall head"_

Grover, Clarisse, Thalia, and Luke fell silent. The image faded. Annabeth stepped back. The prophecy confused her, but as she had learned from Chiron, she should never ponder too much over the meaning of the Oracle's words; the meanings would become clear at the end. "_But still,_" she thought, "_what other. What children? The only traitor we know of is Luke, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't have kids. What crazy person was going to defeat "the forces of the vile"? Why would the Lord of the Dead tell them where to go? As far as I remember, Hades hates us. Maybe it's talking about Nico."_

She was so caught up in her thoughts; she didn't even notice that she had walked down the stairs, out of the Big House, and up to the cabins. As she made her way to the Athena cabin she bumped into…

**Ha, ha! Cliffy! Yes, I know how evil I am. Anyway, you guys see that little grey and green button labeled "review"? Please click it and submit a review.**** Plus, if I don't get 5 or more reviews, I'm not going to continue. Ha, ha, blackmail!**


	3. A Surprise Quest Member

**Disclaimer- I Do Not Own PJO. If I did, I wouldn't be here. But, *sigh* I am…so, On With The Story! This chapter is mainly dialogue, but enjoy anyway!**

Chapter 3: A Surprise Quest Member

"Clarisse," she said bitterly.

"What's up? Why the cold 'tude, Chase?" Clarisse replied.** (A/N: For anyone who didn't know, "tude" is my abbreviation of "attitude")**

"I have to go on a quest, okay?" Annabeth mumbled.

"What kind of quest?" Clarisse asked, suddenly alert. "I thought Chiron stopped all quests, because of the whole danger with the Titan Army."

"It's nothing," she mumbled.

"Annabeth," Clarisse said sternly. "Tell me." Annabeth looked up suddenly. Clarisse had never called her "Annabeth" before. It had always been "Chase" or "Wise Girl". She took a deep breath.

"I'm going on a secret mission. Percy got kidnapped by the Titan Army, and I have to go save him. Chiron doesn't know I'm going."

"Percy was… kidnapped?" Clarisse asked in a small voice.

_"What's with all the usage of first names?"_ Annabeth wondered. _"And why does she care if Percy's been taken?"_ "Yes," she said aloud. She told Clarisse the prophecy she had gotten from the Oracle. Clarisse listened intently, and when Annabeth was finished, she asked a surprising question.

"Can I come on the quest, too?"

***

Annabeth was shocked. Clarisse had never given a glance to Percy before. Her idea of saying "hello" was pulverizing him. Why all the attention now? Could it be… no. Clarisse wouldn't…_like_ Percy, would she? She shook the thought out of her mind. But it kept coming back.

As she pondered over these puzzling questions, Clarisse was growing impatient.

"Well?" she inquired.

"Umm… I was sort of thinking of taking Grover, since we've been through practically everything together. And Nico, if he'll come, since my prophecy mentioned "Lord of the Dead"," Annabeth said slowly, shuffling her feet along the dirt around her feet. She didn't want to give a direct "no" to Clarisse, in fear that that she would be pulverized, but she couldn't let _Clarisse_, Clarisse of all people, come on a quest to save Percy.

"Yes, but, Annabeth, your prophecy also said that _four_ people would go on the quest. You, Grover, and Nico are only three people. If I come, you'll have four people," Clarisse argued. She actually looked pretty pleased with her math.

Annabeth sighed. She gave in. What did it matter if Clarisse came. She probably wouldn't stay until the end anyway. She remembered what Chiron had told her last year, when her, Grover, Percy and Tyson had gone on a quest in the Labyrinth-_"Last winter, five went on a quest to save Artemis. Only three came back. Think on that. Three is a sacred number. There are three Fates, three Furies, three Olympian sons of Kronos. It is a good strong number that stands against many dangers. Four… this is risky."_ Clarisse would probably get lost somewhere along the way.

"Okay," she said finally. "You can come. But you must prepare quickly, I will leave in an hour."

Clarisse beamed, and ran to the Ares cabin to get packed. Annabeth walked towards the woods, where she was sure to find Grover. She had to talk to him about the quest, and more importantly, who was going…

That's the end of another chapter, folks! I want to give a big-thank you to claireroxx101, Child of Hades, god of sea rules, and an anonymous reviewer by the name of jonovel203 for reviewing, favoriting and alerting my story. Thanks guys! Anyway, don't forget to R & R, people. I'll update A.S.A.P.


	4. Grover Throws A Fit

**Disclaimer- I Do Not Own PJO. *yawn* I Think We All Know That I Own Nothing. And So, On That Wonderful Note, Let The Story Continue! I'm Sorry This Chapter Is So Suckish, I've Been Having To Study For Lots Of Tests. Enjoyyy!**

**Chapter 4: Grover Throws A Fit**

As Annabeth walked down to the woods to tell Grover about the quest, several thoughts were swirling in her head. The one she was thinking about the most, the Devil's question, it kept coming back. _Does Clarisse like Percy?_

She walked down to the woods where she saw Juniper sitting and giggling with one of her naiad friends. Annabeth walked towards Juniper.

"Hi, Annabeth," she said, cheerfully. "This is Arianna," she gestured towards the naiad.

"Yeah. Hi, Arianna," Annabeth mumbled uninterestedly. "So, umm… have you seen Grover anywhere? I need to talk to him about… something."

"I saw him down by Fireworks Beach a few minutes ago," Arianna chimed in dreamily. "He might still be there."

"Thanks!" Annabeth called as she ran towards the beach. Sure enough, Grover was sitting on the sand with a dreamy look on his face. She rolled the legs of the jeans up, then went to sit by Grover on the cool sand.

"Hey, G-man," Annabeth said casually. Grover turned around sharply, obviously startled. Once he saw it was only Annabeth, he relaxed

"Hey. Man, Percy must really be rubbing off on you," he said. "Speaking of him, where is he? I haven't seen him for a while. I assumed he was on a quest, but then I heard that Chiron had banned quests because of the Titan danger."

"Nah. Do you really think he'd go on a quest without you? Actually, Seaweed Brain kinda got kidnapped."

"Kidnapped?" Grover asked in disbelief. Annabeth sighed.

"Yeah. Lu-Kronos kidnapped him on his way to camp. He tried to fight them, but…" Annabeth's voice faltered. Grover sensed she didn't want to continue, so he didn't ask any more questions. Instead, he patted her on the back, and tried in his best comforting tone, said "there, there" repeatedly. Annabeth turned away. She didn't want Grover to see the tears that were now streaming down her face.

_"Gods, Annabeth. Pull yourself together. Instead of crying, why don't you get of your butt and actually help save him. You are a daughter of Athena. You're not supposed to get worked up like this. Stop crying like a two year-old, and tell Grover about the quest."_

She gave one last sob, then wiped the tears off her face. She turned back towards Grover, who's face now held a look of mixed worry, and slight disgust at Annabeth's breakdown. She told Grover about the secret quest, and the words of the Oracle. Then, she stopped. She thought about the small fits Grover had when Annabeth made stupid choices (not that it happened often, of course! It was rare, but occasionally it did happen). He would squeal, and shriek, and make pounding motions with his hands. But that was nothing compared to what happened when Annabeth told Grover about Clarisse.

He shrieked. Then he fainted.

"GROVER!!! Grover, stop it! C'mon, Grover, stop. I need your help. GRO-VER!" Annabeth pleaded.

At the same time, in the Ares cabin, Clarisse was having a small temper tantrum on her bed…

**Ha, ha! Half a cliffy! I'm sorry if Grover seemed a little OOC, but like I said, this was going to be a really suckish chapter. Anyway, remember to review. The next chapter may not come for a while, so enjoy this one! Peace!**


	5. They Need Comfier Floors

**Claimer- I Own Dylan Han and Amelia Kindle. And Melina Granite from chapter one. Ooh, and Annabeth's maniacal grin, and Mr. D's throne room. I'm doing good!**

**Disclaimer- I Do Not Own PJO. Man, I hate those things. And I would like to give a BIG Thank You to one of my anonymous reviewers, who gave me the idea for this chapter. And now, ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

Chapter 5: They Need Comfier Floors

Percy struggled against his bonds. He had been in the holding cell of the Titans for over three days. For all he knew he could have been in Tartarus. Every morning and night, one of Kronos' monster henchmen would bring in a tray of food. The ropes that bound Percy's hands would be undone while he ate, but his feet would still be chained to the cold, stone floor of the cell.

As for sleeping, the cell had no bed. The only thing in the small room was a toilet, and it didn't flush properly either. Percy wasn't one for fanciness and luxury- that was the Aphrodite cabin's job, but it couldn't hurt to get a small mattress… or at the least a working toilet.

***

In the throne room of Mount Othrys, where the Titan army was currently residing, Luke, a.k.a. Kronos, was looking over a set of blueprints of Olympus. One of their half-blood spies, Dylan Han, a son of Tyche **(A/N For anybody who didn't know, Tyche is the goddess of good fortune)**, had retrieved it from Camp Half-Blood while the campers had been healing their injured.

"Yes," Kronos chuckled. "This is perfect. We must reward Dylan. Though, I daresay he has everything he could possibly need?"

It was true. Being a son of Tyche, Dylan had everything he could ever want. His good luck was always there, and had come in very handy for the Titans. His fortune brought him gold, power, and everything else. He was third in command in the army of Kronos.

Kronos looked gleefully at the blueprints. _"This,"_ he thought,_ "would bring the downfall of Olympus."_ He rubbed his hands together, and gave a wicked smile. He called a lesser half-blood, Amelia Kindle, a daughter of Demeter.

"Bring me a cup of ambrosia. I'm celebrating tonight."

***

Back in the small holding cell, Percy was still struggling. He had given up trying to escape. The chains that bound him looked as brittle as uncooked spaghetti, but it was as strong as a diamond. He flipped this way, and flopped that way, but no position was quite right.

_"Really,"_ Percy thought as he settled in a somewhat comfortable position. _"They need comfier floors."_

**That's it for now, folks! I hope you guys liked this chapter. Now that it's the weekend, and most of my tests are over, I should be able to update more often. But if not, I'll say sorry in advance. SORRY!!! Remember to review! **


	6. Author's Note

_Hey guys!_

I know I haven't updated this story in ages, and I'm sorry to say that it's been discontinued.

**I won't delete the story, just so that I can look back on it, and refelct how different my writing was before, but I won't be adding any new chapters to it.**

_To all the people who reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story, I give my thanks._

**To anybody who wanted me to continue this story, I'm sorry, but I don't think it would have gone anywhere, even if I had continued it.**

And to anybody who hasn't read this story before, and clicked on it, expecting to see a new chapter, I say "False alarm!"

_**Once again, I'm really sorry, but I didn't think the story was worth continuing, and I haven't really been working on any new chapters for it, anyway.**_

To all my old readers, thank you for taking the time to read this note.

To all my new readers, I'm sorry you had to read this junk.

_-Drishti Choudhury_


End file.
